Una nota, dos corazones
by hikari lucian
Summary: Si algún día recibieras una nota de alguien que creeias ya muerto, si tuvieras que seguir las pistas que te manda, pero temes que eso sea una trampa ¿Qué harias tu en lugar de Aome? buscar lo que anhelas o simplememte dejarlo en el olvido.
1. Chapter 1

**Una nota dos corazones**

**Capitulo 1: Todo inicia cuando todo acaba**

Desperté, no sabía qué hora era ni que día, solo sabía que estaba en un lugar frio y terroso, claro, ahora recuerdo Inuyasha me había lanzado dentro del pozo que cavamos juntos, lo odiare el resto de mi vida por esto. Al fin logre salir, tenía mi uniforme sucio y apestoso, casi deseaba tirarme al lago que esta junto a mi casa, pero tengo el suficiente sentido común para no hacerlo, camino hasta mi casa, abro la puerta subo a mi habitación y me recuesto en mi cama, algo está mal, todavía no sé qué es, no importa lo averiguare mañana, mientras cierro los ojos y descanso.

Después de 4 horas de sueño ya sé que es lo que está mal, bajo corriendo las escaleras solo para darme cuenta de lo que temía, mi casa esta vacía, no hay rastro de mis padres por ningún lado, entre los escombros sale kirara, una pequeña gatita blanca con negro que mi mejor amiga Sango me regalo, tiene un mensaje atado a su collar, es una pequeña nota, pero para mí son más valiosas que mil palabras, este dice Aome, la guerra nos ha alcanzado, nos vemos en el cielo así, tan frio y cortante, mis padres han ido a la guerra junto con mi hermano, me tardo 5 min. en captar, no entendía lo que Inuyasha hizo, Inuyasha, pienso con tristeza al percatarme que probablemente él también se haya ido a la guerra, me tiro al pozo para que los soldados creyeran que estaba muerta y me dejaran en paz, aquel chico de cabello blanco largo con una actitud que no era digna de su edad, dio hasta su máximo esfuerzo por protegerme, y allí estoy yo, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, creo que será mejor que busque información si no quiero volverme loca.

Voy a mi cuarto y allí veo otra nota Aome, no te desesperes, la guerra no siempre es tan fatal como se atreve a decir eso si es probable que no se encuentre ya con vida, ante este pensamiento noto que las lágrimas no dejan de surgir, y es entonces cuando caigo en mi realidad, estoy sola, perdí al amor de mi vida, y a toda mi familia, probablemente lo único que me quede sea mi preciada Kirara y la casa, la casa que ya no es más que un simple cascaron vacío, ya no sé qué hacer, estoy hecha un ovillo meciéndome, tratándome de convencer de que solo es un terrible sueño que no es real, pero no lo logro.

Tengo que salir, tengo que moverme, si no lo hago el caos se apoderara de mí y me caeré en lo más profundo de un vacío del cual no poder salir, así que lo hago, voy a mi armario, tomo una chaqueta y me salgo, no quiero pensar, no quiero saber que paso, pero tarde o temprano lo sabré, así lo decida yo o no. Llegue al puesto de periódicos, noto que la ciudad esta desierta, no hay nadie en mil kilómetros a la redonda, es cuando escucho pasos detrás de mí, me volteo y no veo a nadie, así que sigo mi camino, resulta deprimente ver esa ciudad, que alguna vez me acobijo, así de solitaria, los pasos otra vez, pero esta vez logro distinguir una pequeña figura entre los árboles, entonces le hablo,

Aome- ven, no te hare daño-

Parece que la sombra vacila un poco, pero al final sale, es una pequeña niña de escasos 10 años, bien podría pasar por mi hermana, las dos tenemos el cabello café y los ojos de este color, pero ella parece algo desnutrida además de muy tímida, se nota que lleva días sin probar bocado, entonces se acerca un poco, con mucha desconfianza, entonces recuerdo que había tomado unas galletas de mi cocina, entonces las saco y se las ofrezco, veo que en realidad las quiere, pero no confía en mí.

Aome- no te hare daño, lo prometo- entonces ofrezco la sonrisa más amable que mi lastimado corazón me permite, esto hace que la pequeña se acerque más, hasta que al final decide tomar las galletas, me alegro de que lo haya hecho y me siento junto a ella, le sonrió y me presento

Aome- hola, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi y tengo 16 años, ¿Quién eres tú?

La pequeña me miro con desconfianza, pero parece que darle las galletas gano puntos a mi favor, así que mientras comía las galletas me dijo muy seria

Rin- me llamo Rin y tengo 10 años- no me equivoque en su edad, y al parecer tampoco en que tenía hambre.- mi apellido solo lo sabrás cuando vea que eres de confianza- esto último me hizo reír mucho.

Aome- ¿y cuánto tardara eso he?

Rin- pues no sé, depende de cómo te portes, dijo mientras terminaba la última galleta.-ya me tengo que ir, Aome, - cuando dijo esto ya estaba parada, pero me sentía muy bien con otro ser humano a mi lado, así que no pude contenerme y la llame

Aome-hoy, espera, ¿te vas a ir así nada más?, -se me quedo viendo durante un rato, y creo que entendió mi desesperación, porque se quedó un rato seria y después me dijo

Rin- está bien, me quedare si tienes más galletas, a cuando menos más comida-

Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza

Aome-Tener pero vamos a ir a mi casa, ya que aquí no es nada en los mas-

Pareció como si esto último la hiciera dudar, pero al final acepto mi propuesta, caminamos hasta mi casa, que no estaba muy lejos, después le dije que se pusiera cómoda, que podía tomar toda la comida que encontrara, subí a la azotea con el fin de encontrar ropa que ya no uso para ella, y después de mucho buscar la encontré, un pequeño abrigo rojo muy elegante y unos pantalones azules, junto a unas botas rojas de invierno, no estaba mal, ya que estábamos en invierno, esto último lo supuse puesto que había mucha nieve afuera, la ropa era perfecta, bueno era de cuando yo tenía 12 años, pero nunca fui muy alta, así que creo que le quedara bien a la pequeña Rin, cuando bajo veo que ella ya se ha quedado dormida, junto a la chimenea que no estaba encendida y con algunas botellas de leche vacías, es cuando me doy cuenta de que podría ser la hermana pequeña que nunca tuve.

La subo al cuarto donde dormía yo, ya que entrar al cuarto de mi mama resultaría demasiado doloroso, y el de mi hermano olía muy feo, la acuesto en mi cama y la arropo, me quedo viéndola un rato para luego subirme al techo a pensar en mi desgracia, en la desgracia de que Inuyasha ya no este conmigo, que mis padres tuvieron que ir a la guerra igual que mi hermano Sota, Kirara, ella es lo único que me queda de mi familia, es verdad, que le habrá pasado a Sango y a su novio Miroku, no puedo evitar pensar lo peor fueron a la guerra, se resistieron y los mataron en frente de todos no sé si sea verdad, pero por ahora parece lo más probable.

Bajo a ver a Rin y me doy cuenta que ella y kirara se han entendido bien, ya que ella se acurruco junto a Rin, y ella no opuso resistencia, que más da, ya perdí todo, y compartir lo que tenía no sería ningún mal, seguramente ella también habrá pasado por cosas difíciles, cosas que no creo que me diga, aun así, la cuidare lo más que pueda.

Es una noche muy hermosa, las estrellas iluminan el cielo nocturno y la luna está en todo su esplendor, recuerdo que cuando había luna nueva Inuyasha fingía quedarse sin vida, como si fuera un ser mitológico, era muy divertido, daría lo que fuera por volver a esos tiempos, donde la paz reinaba al mundo y tenía lo que ya no, es cuando veo lo que parece ser una estrella caer, se acerca rápidamente, pero no es una estrella, es algo más, va tomando cada vez más velocidad, al final aterriza a unos cuantos metros de la casa, no quiero despertar a Rin, así que hago el menos ruido posible, salgo a hurtadillas de mi casa, pero al final no lo consigo y Rin se despierta, me mira atenta, pero no dice nada, en vez de eso se para, se pone las botas y va detrás mío, salimos de la casa, yo guiaba y sabía que Rin mea seguía, llegamos a donde cayó el objeto, había dejado un pequeño cráter a su alrededor, pero al acercarse se veía que era una pequeña caja de madera muy sencilla, pero muy resistente (debe ser muy resistente porque s no habría soportado la caída) Rin y yo nos quedamos un rato viendo la caja, después de que se enfrió decidimos abrirla, tenía una pequeña brújula y una notita dentro Aome, he logrado sobrevivir en el frente, pero me han retenido en un lugar que no conozco, te envío este mensaje de la manera más desesperada, por favor ayúdame Inuyasha deje que la nota se cayera al piso, no podía creer lo que en ella venia, en algún lado Inuyasha estaba con vida, me había enviado una nota, hice que Rin me la leyera 5 veces para terminar de creérmelo, pero algo faltaba, no me daba más pistas ni me explicaba el porqué de la brújula, algo tenía que hacer, pero era como un rompecabezas del cual solo tuviera las extremidades, allí me diablo cuenta de que Rin es más lista que yo, volteo la nota y vio que tenía tinta indeleble, venia una pista detrás, claro seguramente la nota fue enviada con autorización, pero le prohibieron decir algo, la nota ponía algo más o menos así : Aome ahora más que nunca tienes que confiar en tus instintos, no puedo decirte mucho, pero me estaré comunicando contigo, ve a la aldea más cercana hacia el norte, allí encontraras la siguiente pista.

Que le pasaba por la mente, sabe que siempre he odiado esos juegos de detectives y misterio, y ahora quiere hacerme jugar uno, esto no es bueno, solo significa que de verdad está desesperado, tengo que ayudarlo, Inuyasha está vivo y tengo que encontrarlo, para eso era la brújula, para poder encontrar el norte.

Tengo que salir de inmediato, preparar maletas y esas cosas, y cuando voy a mi cuarto me acuerdo de Rin, de la pequeña y desprotegida Rin, no la puedo dejar sola, así que doy media vuelta en dirección a ella, le sonrío y le digo

Aome-tu vienes conmigo Rin

A diferencia del rechazo que esperaba, Rin se ve muy contenta y dice que va a preparar la comida, yo asiento y me pongo a preparar las maletas, subo por mas ropa para Rin y la pongo en una mochila aparte de la mía, también pongo revistas y cosas así, pero en su mayoría no es nada, cuando bajo solo tengo tres maletas, en cambio Rin parecía que cocinar es su pasión, guardo todo una maletita para kirara y otra para ella y para mí, también lleva una mochilita con muchas galletas, cereal, una leche y un queso, cuando veo todo lo que ha preparado primero pienso que no vamos a poder llevarlo, aunque después creo que es bueno idea porque no tenemos dinero para derrochar.

Le pongo en las manos la ropa que había sacado antes para ella, parece que esto la hace muy feliz, porque se la pone de inmediato y se ríe, después le digo a kirara que se meta en su pequeña jaula y se la encargo mucho a Rin, cinco minutos después vamos en camino a la cuidad más próxima que está a dos días a pie, y como no hay servicio en el tren temo que es lo que vamos a tener que hacer.

Con el corazón loco de nervios me encamino en el bosque por el cual se llega a la otra cuidad, cada dos minutos saco la brújula para ver que vamos hacia el norte Inuyasha, aguarda ya voy en camino pienso antes de perderme en la maleza


	2. el encuentro de tres solitarios

**El encuentro de tres solitarios**

Ya llevábamos un buen rato caminando, pero mi mente solo pensaba en llegar a la otra ciudad, en encontrar la nota de Inuyasha y de poder encontrarlo; el tiempo estaba frio, y la nieve impedía el paso, pero no quería parar, al menos no hasta llegar a encontrar la nota, de hecho lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la pequeña Rin, se me olvido por un segundo aquella pequeña e indefensa creatura, parecía tener mucha hambre, además no quería que se enfermara así que decidí parar, era lo mejor.

Nos sentamos al lado de un gran árbol, era muy alto, además había unas raíces muy grandes y acogedoras. El descanso nos vino muy bien, los pies me dolían y el estómago exigía comida. Delicadamente desenvolví un paquete de los que antes había hecho Rin, había un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate y dos leches, era poco, pero suficiente para llegar hasta donde queríamos, le di una leche a Rin y yo tome una, el viento soplaba muy suavemente, a comparación de hace rato la nieve había disminuido bastante. Mire el reloj, ya eran casi las 4:40 de la tarde, y faltaba poco menos de la mitad del camino, pero Rin ya se veía bastante cansada, como no quería que se durmiera decidí platicar con ella.

-dime Rin, ¿Qué hacías sola en la ciudad?

Se quedó callada por un momento, como analizando su respuesta, alejó un poco la galleta de su boca, después habló

-estaba buscando algo o más bien a alguien.- guardó un silencio –busco a mi hermano mayor, Sesshomaru, estábamos juntos en la ciudad cuando,-

Cuando iba a proceder, un extraño ruido salió de los arbustos, era un ruido algo tétrico, era algo grande, no era un animal, o si lo era, sería uno muy grande, y muy rápido, se movía entre los árboles, aplastando hojas, no quería que nada pasara, así que le dije a Rin que se escondiera con las cosas, y con kirara en lo que salía a ver qué pasaba.

El corazón me latía fuerte, ¿Qué haría si era un soldado? Al menos Rin estaba segura, o eso esperaba, si a mí me pasaba algo entonces solo quería que Rin estuviera a salvo, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme a un animal, pero con un soldado desquiciado no tendría oportunidad, tenía que ser más inteligente que mi acechador, quizá solo querría comida, o sed de sangre, espero que no sea lo último, un plan eso era lo que necesitaba, así que lo intenté, ser más lista que eso, me subí a un árbol para tener una mejor visión, pero necesitaba un cebo, y no iba a dejarle a Rin ese trabajo, tome una parte de las galletas que me quedaban e hice como si se me cayeran, y no me diera cuenta, después me trepé al árbol y esperé pacientemente, pasaron más de cinco minutos, creo que estaba verificando que en verdad no hubiera nadie, tardo un rato más, pero al final se acercó, y lo vi por primera vez.

Estaba allí, acechando a las galletas, un chico de cabello negro, un poco largo que llegaba poco más de las patillas, al menos eso fue lo que noté, me dio mucha esperanza que no fuera un soldado, y me sentí mejor porque era un chico. No lo pensé dos veces, desde la punta del árbol, tome un poco de vuelo y me caí sobre él.

Creo que a los dos nos dolió mucho el golpe, pero al parecer él era un chico fuerte, porque no se cayó muy fácil, bueno en realidad, se cayó, pero se levantó casi al instante, estaba a punto de correr, pero pareció que algo lo distrajo, o más bien le impidió salir, se dio la vuelta y de mala gana me acerco la mano para que la tomara, entonces lo pude ver bien, tenía unos grandes ojos azules, un azul marino muy profundo, el cabello le caía delicadamente a la cara y se veía que antes había hecho ejercicio, su ropa café era un perfecto contraste con el efecto de su cabello, acepte la mano y me jalo con mucha fuerza, me levante, me sacudí el polvo y le di la sonrisa más amable que pude, el me sonrió de vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse cuando lo detuve y lo jale por el brazo.

-tenías hambre, ¿cierto?, ¿no quieres venir con nosotras?- esto lo dije un poco roja de la cara

-en efecto, creo que eres muy lista, y por eso pusiste las galletas ¿verdad?

-bueno, mentiría si te dijera que no, pero es que estabas haciendo mucho ruido, y pues tenía que hacer algo-

Caminamos el resto del camino en silencio, en fin, no era mucho, llegamos al árbol donde antes había dejado a Rin, y empecé a gritarle, hasta que salió,

-no deberías gritar tanto Aome, te vas a dañar la voz, - y dicho esto se metió una galleta a la boca

-discúlpeme señorita, pero si usted saliera a la primera no habría necesidad de eso.-

Hizo como si no me escuchara –eso es lo de menos,- hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano antes de proseguir – mejor dime ¿Quién es este joven?

-él es… es…- me llevé las manos a la cara- ¡es verdad! Lo he traído aquí sin saber siquiera su nombre.

-baka, eso no se debe hacer, bueno conmigo es diferente, por eso yo-

El chico de ojos azules interrumpió a Rin,

-si me disculpan, fue mi error, debí presentarme adecuadamente con la señorita, mi nombre es Kouga, y voy al pueblo más cercano,-

-conque te llamas Kouga, he- dijo Rin muy seriamente mientras lo revisaba de pies a cabeza- creo que eres pasable, pero todavía no lo sé bien, m estas a prueba por unos días, así que más te vale portarte bien.- cerró un ojo y le apuntó con el dedo.

-ha pues, espero pasar con una buena nota- dicho esto tomo a Rin y la empezó a lanzar por los aires

Me parecía una escena muy conmovedora, pero tenía que interrumpirla, tenía que llegar a la próxima ciudad lo más pronto posible, tenía que llegar a la próxima nota de Inuyasha.

-siento mucho detener su examen, pero necesitamos proseguir y no queda mucho tiempo- dije a la vez que tomaba las maletas.

Estábamos por partir cuando un pequeño sonido me recordó al integrante de aquella expedición que faltaba, una pequeña gatita que hacía mucho que no comía.

-kirara, me había olvidado de ti, discúlpame-

Tome una lata de comida para gato y se la metí por un hueco, después me voltee hacia Kouga y Rin y les indique que podíamos continuar. Entonces una sombra se movió detrás de mí, fue por un segundo, pero pude sentirla.

-¿está todo bien Aome?- me preguntó Kouga

-si- tartamudee- bueno, podemos seguir cierto, vayamos.

Al cabo de un rato Rin no pudo más y se durmió, se veía tan linda así, Kouga tuvo que cargarla y también cargó con unas maletas, yo llevaba a kirara y la comida. Me intrigaba el pasado de Kouga y de Rin, Rin había dicho que estaba buscando a alguien llamado Sesshomaru, cierto, y de Kouga, bueno de él solo sabía su nombre, pero eso era algo que iría descubriendo poco a poco.

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos a la otra ciudad, solo habíamos comido unas galletas y caminado todo el día, no había otra opción, habría que buscar un lugar para quedarse en la noche y buscar la nota mañana, sin otra opción empezamos a buscar, cualquier lugar sería bueno, solo tenía que ser acogedor, tener algo de comida y de agua caliente y estar desocupado, lo último no era tan difícil de pedir, ya que parecía que la guerra también había pasado por aquí. Cuando los pies ya no podían más, una joven muy bien vestida se acercó a nosotros, cuando la vi pensé que era una visión, porque tenía el cabello blanco y un vestido del mismo color, los ojos azules y una flor blanca en la cabeza, tuve que acercarme a Kouga, para verificar que si era una persona y no alguna clase de broma de Inuyasha.

-me llamo Kanna, y alguien me envió con un mensaje para usted- me señaló- por favor venga conmigo.

La joven nos guio hasta una casa muy grande, y con mucho espacio, parecía que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había estado allí, si la seguí solo fue porque había dicho que había un mensaje para mí, y eso podría significar una pista hacia donde esta Inuyasha, eso era lo que me importaba más que nada.

Rin ya se había despertado, Kanna nos condujo hasta nuestros respectivos cuartos, el de Rin estaba junto al mío y eso me alivio un poco, nos dijo que debíamos asearnos antes de pasar a comer. Pero algo aquí no me cuadraba, había algo que no estaba bien.

Me metí en el baño, me bañe y salí, abrí mi maleta, pero mi ropa había desaparecido, estaba segura que la había dejado allí, ni rastro de la ropa que tome de mi casa, en lugar de eso había un vestido azul con blanco y negro, junto con unos zapatos negros. No tenía nada más que ponerme, esto era una clase de plan malvado, sabía que algo no andaba bien, pero no tenía otra opción, así que tuve que ponérmelo, en realidad se me veía muy bien, y la mezcla de colores hacia que mi piel se viera más clara. Baje a cenar.

-buenas noches a todos, y una disculpa por haber tomado su ropa, pero no deberían venir a una cena de etiqueta mal vestidos cierto.- dijo Kanna muy segura de sí.

Mire de reojo a Kouga y a Rin, ambos de veían muy elegantes, Kouga traía puesto un traje de etiqueta negro con una corbata, pero el cabello seguía igual de desordenado, pero mojado, cabe decir que el traje le centava muy bien. En cambio Rin, ella traía puesto un vestido rojo, poco más arriba de la rodilla, con un moño muy grande atado a la cabeza, pero traía las botas que le había dado.

Nos sentamos como si nada, la cena empezó, era una gran mesa a lo largo de la habitación, cada uno en un lado con Kanna en la cabecera, Kouga y Rin a los lados y yo al otro extremo, los platos ya estaban servidos, lo único que faltaba era alguien para que los comiera. Como el ambiente estaba muy tenso, decidí empezar una plática.

-dime Kanna, ¿cuál era el mensaje que tenías que darme?- dije al darle una mordida al platillo, un delicioso pollo, una pieza, una grande, estaba tierno y la salsa que lo acompañaba era agridulce.

-veras, el mensaje es… -hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta- no te has salvado de la guerra, siempre puede venir por ti.

Cuando dijo esto, mis ojos se abrieron mucho, pero no podía hablar, lo intente en vano, había algo en la comida, y me diablo cuenta demasiado tarde, me dio tiempo para ver a Rin y a Kouga caerse antes de que yo lo hiciera también, vi a Kanna parada delante mío sonriendo muy macabramente.

Cuando pude abrir los ojos, estaba en el bosque, tirada, junto a mis cosas y a kirara, ¿Dónde había estado todo este tiempo? Y ¿Cómo se había salido de su jaula? En fin, me levante como pude, el vestido ya estaba roto y sucio, tome mis cosas, estaba dispuesta a seguir cuando kirara empezó a rascar a un árbol, como estaba insistiendo mucho me acerque a ver qué pasaba, entonces encontré un pequeño trozo de papel, lo saque muy cuidadosamente, y lo vi, ¡era una nota! Una nota de Inuyasha, no podía estar más feliz.

La nota que había estado buscando, ponía con la hermosa letra de Inuyasha Aome, por favor estoy haciendo todo lo que pueda por acá, mientras sigue viva ¿eso era todo? , debería poner algo más, una pista, una dirección, lo que fuera, por detrás, habría algo por detrás, no, no había nada. Camine por un rato, no me acordaba de Rin y Kouga, pero vi huellas en la nieve, entonces reaccione, corrí atrás de las huellas, desesperadamente, como una loca, corrí lo más que pude, porque no quería que la nieve borrara las huellas. Entonces sentí un jalón por detrás de un arbusto, me tapo la boca y me sostuvo muy fuete, quede inmovilizada.

Pasaron cinco minutos, diez, ¿Por qué mi captor no había hecho nada? Entonces, me soltó, temí que había llegado lo peor, así que decidí cerrar los ojos, y allí escuche su voz.

-Aome, Aome ¿estás bien? Lo siento por asustarte, pero bueno es que no teníamos que hacer ruido, ya sabes cómo era una trampa.-

Me voltee, no me había equivocado, era Kouga, aquel chico de ojos azules profundos, me sentí muy aliviada, pero enojada a la vez, mi reacción fue pegarle a Kouga en el brazo, y después intente no llorar.

-donde, ¿Dónde está Rin?-moví la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero no la vi, me puse muy nerviosa.

-descuida, ella está bien, la encontré entre los arbustos un poco más para allá, pero estaba muy fría, creo que ese vestido no le sienta bien, ¿sabes?- dijo Kouga señalando a un pequeño bulto.

-mira es muy linda, creo que cuando la encontré era muy insegura, pero en realidad es muy dulce.-

-sí, en realidad, es muy linda, pero creo que ha sufrido mucho.-

-el otro día me estaba hablando de eso, pero bueno, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-de mí, no creo que haya mucho, hay un pasado que quiero olvidar, y un futuro que quiero cosechar.- Kouga miro al cielo, muy nostálgico, su mirada mostraba una profunda tristeza, así que decidí hacer algo.

-bueno, hagamos algo, yo te diré un poco de mi vida si tú me dices algo de la tuya-

-está bien, pero como no sé si cumplirás tendrás que empezar tú-

-bueno, esto no me convence, pero lo hare, me llamo Aome Higurashi, tengo 15 años, vivía tranquilamente con mi madre, mi abuelo y mi hermano, mi vida era perfecta, tenía a Inuyasha, mi novio, la persona más dulce que he visto, a mi mejor amiga Sango y a su novio Miroku, vivía enfrente de un lago, y vivía en una casa muy grande, pero, cuando llegó la guerra, Inuyasha dijo, que me protegería sin importar que- note que en esta parte mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse- un día llego, sin decir nada, me dio una pala y me dijo que empezáramos a cavar, cuando el hoyo estuvo hecho me empujo a él, después arrojo algo de un líquido rojo, después solo se oyeron golpes y bombardeos, y – no podía seguir, o me iba a morir, tenía que llorar, tenía que desahogarme de algún modo, no lo soporte y las lágrimas surgieron solas sin que pudiera hacer nada para pararlas, Kouga me sujeto con sus fuertes brazos firmemente y me atrajo hacia él, me dijo que todo iría bien. Esto me consoló.

Cuando me calme, me di cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña niña enfrente de mí.

-Rin…-

-no digas nada Aome- cuando dijo esto me extendió un pañuelo y me seco algunas lágrimas, esto lo hizo con el brazo derecho, en el izquierdo traía un trozo de papel, me lo puso en la mano, me sonrió y se llevó a kirara.

Voltee a ver a Kouga, como diciendo que por favor no se fuera, que necesitaba a alguien a mi lado. Tome el papel en mis manos y leí atentamente Aome, tienes a alguien peligroso detrás de ti n. necesitas dirigirte a otro lado en la brújula vienen instrucciones, por cierto cuida muy bien a esa pequeña y aléjate de ese lobo rabioso tarde todavía en captar la información, la brújula, donde la había dejado, a ya estaba en… en la bolsa de mi chamarra, donde estaban las cosas que nos quitó Kanna, por supuesto estaban en su casa, mire a Kouga, pareció captar mi mirada.

-¿estas lista para meterte en la boca del lobo?- me dijo con una sonrisa

Asentí.

_**Hey, que tal, ya está el segundo capítulo, lo subiré cada viernes o cada sábado, espero que me den sus comentarios e ideas, ¿con quién les gustaría que se quedara Aome, con Kouga o Inuyasha? Es que todavía no lo tengo muy en claro. **_

_**Gracias por leer y ojala les guste: 3**_

_**A propósito, no esperen que Rin se junte con Sesshomaru, es que prefiero pensar que es su papa, si ya está. Gracias **_


	3. Un lapso entre la trampa

**Un lapso entre la trampa**

La mañana se sentía fría, pasamos la mitad de la noche planeando como entrar al castillo, Rin había durado mucho despierta, pues ella había dormido gran parte de la tarde, me parecía una niña muy tierna, cualquiera que estuviera con ella la llegaba a querer mucho. En toda la noche hubo un pequeño detalle que no me dejaba en paz, algo no estaba bien y no era algo bueno.

-Oye Kouga- empecé a decir un poco confundida- ¿no crees que es raro que Kanna nos haya dejado salir así nada más?, ¿Por qué crees que nos haya dejado en el bosque?

-La verdad no lo sé, pero debe tener un motivo, si no, no tendría sentido que nos sacara sin nuestras cosas- dijo muy serio.

-Vaya, si eso es lo que les preocupa, pues entonces no razonan mucho-dijo Rin al tiempo que jugaba con Kirara.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?- le pregunte, un poco alarmada por lo que dijo.

-Es muy simple, nosotras llegamos antes de lo previsto, entonces no le dimos el tiempo que requerían para preparar todo, solo el que necesitaban para darte el mensaje, además _ellos_ no sabían de Kouga ni de mí, esa es la razón por la cual aún tenía los zapatos que me diste- a cada palabra Rin sonaba más lista y yo me sentía un poco tonta.

-Pero ustedes traían ropa elegante al igual que yo- hice una pequeña aclaración.

-_Ellos_ tienen muchos agentes disponibles, te estuvieron vigilando de cerca, lo de la ropa es algo muy sencillo, estábamos en una casa abandonada, donde se veía que había vivido gente rica, y en toda casa rica hay aunque sea un hombre, si no lo habías notado, ese traje le queda grande a Kouga, y Kanna es casi de mi tamaño, por eso es muy fácil de explicar.

-Eres muy lista, pero… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- le preguntó Kouga mirándola a la cara.

Rin aparto la vista, estaba claro que ella no quería decir nada más, aunque se veía que en efecto si lo sabía.

-Bueno, si no quieres contestarme eso, al menos dime ¿De qué debería de preocuparme?

Rin se volteó, como si no quisiera que cuando fuera a responderme viera su cara

-De Inuyasha- dijo y se fue.

No pude reaccionar, no sabía bien que decir, ¿Qué habrá querido decir Rin con eso? ¿Por qué debía de cuidarme de Inuyasha? Es verdad, es raro que siempre tenga la ubicación de donde estoy, y de que estoy haciendo, pero…

-k-Kouga, tenemos que seguir planeando- dije tartamudeando.

-Si, bueno, creo que tienes razón.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde tratando de crear una estrategia de la cual nadie saldría lastimado, nos tardamos en verdad mucho, a cada plan que hacíamos terminábamos encontrando un error o un detalle que hacia que todo lo demás fuera en vano, no íbamos por buen camino, no conocíamos al enemigo, pero este parecía saber cada movimiento que fuésemos a hacer, había que pensar como alguien que no conocíamos, y nuestra única informante no quería hablar.

-Kouga, ¿crees que en verdad podrá funcionar?- dije tapándome la boca a causa de un bostezo

-¿Por qué no?- me dijo Kouga sonriendo- ya analizamos todo, es mas probable que Rin hable.

-Bueno, creo que puedes tener razón- dije bostezando otra vez.

-Si, ahora no te preocupes y descansa, mañana será un día importante.

Cerré un momento los ojos, pensando en todo lo que paso en el día, sobre todo en lo que dijo Rin, es verdad, lo que dijo que tenía mucho sentido, pero no quería desconfiar de la persona que me protegió a costa de su vida, o eso era lo que yo pensaba, quizá tenía a alguien vigilándonos para evitar que algo malo nos pasara, _nos_ eso es, Inuyasha no sabía acerca de Kouga ni de Rin, no debería saber donde estoy, se supone que está preso en algún lado, y no podía ser que le dijera _lobo rabioso_ a alguien que no conocía como era, luego estaba lo de la cena y Kanna, ¿Quién era la persona peligrosa? No creo que sea Kanna, creo que son _ellos_, pero la pregunta clave es ¿Quiénes son _ellos_? cada vez que intentaba darle algo de razón perdía aun mas el sentido, debía dejarlo o me terminaría volviendo una loca. Poco a poco cerré los ojos hasta perderme en un gran vacío.

¿Qué pasa? Algo esta confuso, no se ve claro, no estoy en el bosque, está frio y oscuro, hay alguien que se ve a lo lejos, creo que lo conozco, me resulta muy familiar, empiezo a caminar hasta él, pero él no me reconoce, cada vez se aleja mas, empiezo a gritar su nombre, pero no me escucha, parece que me ignora, que está enojado Inuyasha, por favor no te alejes le gritó, extiendo mi mano, parece que me ha visto, viene hacia mi, en eso un grito me sacude y me lleva de vuelta a la realidad

-Aome, ¿estás bien?- es Kouga, está frente a mí, me está tratando de despertar

-S- si, pero ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- pregunto en tono escéptico.

-porque estabas gritando como loca ¡Inuyasha! No me dejes Inuyasha- esta vez era Rin, sentada un poco cerca de mi, pero mirando hacia otro lado, parecía algo molesta.

-Disculpa Rin, parece que te moleste- dije con cara de perro regañado.

-No, es eso, es que prefiero despertar con el dulce sonido de los pájaros- esto último me confundió, no sabia si lo decía en serio o simplemente me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Esta bien- intervino Kouga- ¿Quién quiere un delicioso desayuno?

-¡Nosotras!- gritamos a la par Rin y yo.

-Bien, pues busquen en los nidos algunos huevos, y yo pongo lo demás- termino con esto Kouga.

Salí a buscar en los árboles más altos, en realidad soy muy buena trepando, le deje a Rin los más chicos, y le enseñe como debía tomarlos sin que su mamá se diera cuenta, aprendió rápidamente y lo hizo mejor que yo, era muy buena para tomar la comida. En menos de 15 min, ya había suficientes para todos, además Rin encontró unas raíces y unas semillas, había lo necesario para un buen desayuno.

Regresamos muy a tiempo con los huevos, Kouga ya había ya encendido el fuego, y tomado una roca muy fina para que sirviera de sartén, en estos momentos es cuando extrañaba la comodidad de mi casa.

-Vaya, alguien tuvo diversión cazando indefensas huevos- menciono Kouga volteando a vernos.

-Si- Rin estaba muy animada- Aome me enseño a tomar los huevos de los árboles- dijo enseñando su botín.

-O y te parece bien dejar a las mamás pájaros sin sus hermosos hijos- dijo Kouga poniendo cara de sufrido.

Me reí y tome la palabra –Mira tu has sido quien nos dijo que fuéramos por el desayuno.

-Bueno, dejemos esto como un empate- dijo partiendo los huevos.

El desayuno estuvo bastante normal, pasamos un rato riendo, pero nadie habló de lo que le había pasado en su vida pasada, supongo que era demasiado dolorosa y nadie quería hablar de eso.

Sin más remedio tuvimos que partir, acomodamos las cosas, pero para que no estorbaran solo llevaríamos lo necesario, llevábamos buen ritmo, pero un ruido alertó a Kouga, provenía de los arbustos, fue por un segundo, pero claramente lo escuchó

-Manténganse alejadas- nos dijo con un gesto de la mano.

El ambiente no cambió nada, seguía fresco sin movimiento en el aire, pero Kouga seguía muy atento, como si cualquier ruido pudiera cambiar todo. Nos quedamos inmóviles, ni siquiera nos movimos para alejarnos, Rin y yo estábamos abrazadas, pero no se movía nada, todo estaba en silencio, era una situación demasiado desesperante, pasaron los minutos, y nada cambiaba, decidimos seguir

-Hey Kouga, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó hace rato?- pregunté al tiempo que caminaba.

-No fue nada, es solo que me pareció escuchar un ruido, y hay que estar muy atentos, nunca se sabe quien podrá estar escuchando.

Entonces noté que Rin estaba muy callada, en todo el camino.

-¿Estas bien Rin?, estas muy callada- dije sin rodeos.

Ella ladeo la cabeza un poco, pero a final sonrió y asintió, no me parecía que en verdad estuviera bien, pero fingí que le creí. De repente Rin y Kouga se detuvieron en seco, ante una especie de persona, (en realidad si era una persona solo que no lo precia) tenía el cabello negro y una raya entre los ojos, en la espalda cargaba una gran espada con una curva al final.

-Apártate- le gritó Kouga.

Lo que sea que hayamos tenido en frente no tenía intención de moverse siquiera un poco, en cambio nos miro de arriba abajo y solo nos apuntó con su espada.

-¿O que?- fue todo lo que dijo.

-Aome, Rin- nos hablo Kouga en un tono de voz muy autoritario- Apártense.

Hice lo que me dijo Kouga, y jale a Rin conmigo, porque no parecía querer alejarse, no sabía que iba a pasar, Kouga estaba desarmado, además no parecía tener mucha fuerza, en cambio aquella cosa, tenía una espada bastante intimidante y su fuerza era desconocida para mi, las cosas podrían acabar de la peor forma.

Los brillantes ojos de Kouga tenían la mirada fija en su contrincante, mientras este solo veía su espada y a Kouga.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas?- le gritó Kouga

No dijo nada, en cambio se acercó y dio el primer golpe pero Kouga fue mas rápido, esquivando por la lateral, y devolviendo el golpe por la espalda, era lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, el enemigo dejó su espada. Kouga tenía ventaja, era mas rápido, y a pesar de mi análisis más fuerte, al contrario de quien se estaba enfrentando, que parecía solo luchar con la espada, de este modo fue más fácil vencerlo.

-Kouga es muy fuerte- menciono Rin sin dejar de mirarlo.

-De hecho si lo es- deje salir mi comentario que quedaron como palabras al aire.

Unos pocos minutos mas tarde la lucha había acabado, y el oponente estaba ya atado a un árbol, era tiempo de el interrogatorio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nos atacas?- dije con un tono muy firme, lo mas que pude, pero creo que no funciono, pues Rin no dejaba de reírse.

Kouga se acercó, me dedicó una sonrisa en la que se podía leer claramente _vamos, no sirves para esto, déjamelo a mi._ Con un poco de dignidad me retire de allí a observar como le iba a Kouga.

-¿Quién eres?- obviamente le quedaba mejor este papel a Kouga que a mi, su voz sonaba mas autoritaria y mas precisa, sus ojos demostraban verdadera frialdad, no como los dulces ojos que siempre enseñaba.

-Me llamo Jakotsu, y respondiendo a la pregunta que antes hizo ella, solo estaba siguiendo órdenes, pero creo que ya está todo listo así que no es necesario seguir entreteniéndolos mas-

-¿Quién te envió?- preguntó Kouga con tono amenazador.

-Una pregunta por persona- dijo con tono maniático- y ustedes ya han hecho la suya.

-Pero yo no- dijo Rin alzándose de su lugar y corriendo hacia donde estábamos- ¿Dónde tienen a mi hermano?

-¿Tu hermano, veamos, es un chico de cabello plateado y ojos color ámbar, de unos 17 años?

-No, tiene casi 23- dijo Rin muy seca.

-Esperen, ¿Qué pasa con él? Con el chico de 17, ¿Dónde esta?- grite muy alterada.

-Lo siento, temo que el tiempo se me ha acabado- dijo Jakotsu con una sonrisa muy grande y sádica en la cara, cuando dijo esto se soltó con su espada y desapareció entre los árboles.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte aun muy desconcertada.

-Se escapó- dijo Kouga con aire de decepción.

-Era una trampa- dijo Rin con los puños extendidos hacia el suelo, la cabeza baja y con lágrimas en los ojos- solo querían ganar tiempo.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, sabiendo que eso era cierto, caímos en la trampa y no nos dimos cuenta.

-Entonces no perdamos mas el tiempo- dijo Kouga- sigamos

Caminamos muy rápido, y tardamos menos en llegar, y ya teníamos todo fríamente calculado, no se podía tener errores. La mansión se veía igual de desolada que antes, pero ahora parecía un lugar para la caza, no nos separamos, ni para entrar, íbamos juntos uno cuidando la espalda del otro. Entonces las luces se apagaron, y un tétrico sonido empezó a resonar por las paredes, un tono devastador, por suerte traíamos una lámpara, _fríamente calculado _pensé. Así nos fuimos adentrando, poco a poco y sin temor alguno.

* * *

**Hola, ya no podía esperar a subir un nuevo capítulo, así que aquí estoy :3 gracias por leer y por favor dejen lo que piensan en un review. **


	4. Recuerdos en la típica trampa

**Recuerdos en la típica trampa**

Ya íbamos a más de mitad del pasillo, seguía sin haber ninguna luz pero no nos detuvimos, a cada paso temía que habría una trampa enfrente, después de la trampa con Jakotsu todo estaría perfecto en esa mansión, sabíamos de antemano sus movimientos, la pregunta era si ellos sabrían los nuestros. De pronto un ruido pasó velozmente junto a nosotros.

-Rin, Aome a las orillas- gritó rápido Kouga.

Atacamos las órdenes, pero parecía solo haber sido una ráfaga de viento, nos volvimos a unir, pero guardando un espacia entre cada uno de nosotros. Llegamos al salón de la vez pasada, las luces funcionaban allí así que no era problema ver, pero esta vez la mesa ya no estaba, de hecho nada más que los muebles ya pegados estaban allí.

No había nadie, la inmensa habitación iluminada por las luces parecía no tener nada más de vida que no fuéramos nosotros tres. Un movimiento detrás de mi me distrajo, no lo pude ver bien, pero en un segundo se me vino encima, traía una espada, pero no la uso, solo inyecto algo en mi cuello, caí al suelo inmediatamente, lo ultimo que vi fue a Kouga viniendo hacia mi, gritando mi nombre, después el y rin cayeron igual.

*Kouga pov*

Cuando entramos a la mansión no pensé que fuera tan difícil, creí saber los movimientos que haría el enemigo, además ahora no sé que diablos le hicieron a Aome, ¿Aome? Es verdad ¿Dónde esta Aome?

-Aome- gritaba sin cesar su nombre- ¿Dónde estas Aome?

Me desesperaba no verla por ningún lado, a ella y a Rin. Aun me acuerdo cuando las vi por primera vez, me aleje de todo aquello que se llama pasado y no nos deja en paz, bueno al menos no a mi. Sin un buen pasado del cual guiarme y un futuro por delante me salí de la prisión a la cual llamaba casa y me dirigí al bosque, estuve allí por algún tiempo, el bosque fue mi hogar, pero luego me dio hambre y salí en busca de alimento, y la vi a esa pequeña niña que me acechaba desde un árbol, fingí caer en su trampa solo para llamar su atención, luego me llevo con ella a su escondite donde conocí a la pequeña Rin, ahora me siento mal por no poder hacer que ninguna de las dos este a salvo y segura.

Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por una sombra detrás de mi, algo que tenia un olor muy peculiar que no conocía, entonces me di la vuelta para verlo bien.

-Tu- dije reconociendo a quien estaba de frente mio.

*fin del Kouga pov*

*Rin pov*

Me levante lentamente de el suelo, después de que nos anestesiaran era evidente que nos separarían, no era la primera vez que pasaba y seguro que intentarían lo mismo, no era yo quien me preocupaba, era Aome y Kouga, a ellos jamás les habría pasado nada como esto, mas sin embargo a mi, era mi segunda vez. Tenían que ser fuertes, no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba ni de lo que el enemigo era capaz, la guerra fue solo una escusa, la razón solo pocos lo sabíamos.

Comencé a caminar en la misma dirección que la vez anterior, necesitaba estudiar mi espacio, a mi alrededor había seis puertas, cada una de gran tamaño, las ventanas estaban hasta arriba y casi no entraba la luz, era un simple salón abandonado, con los muebles antiguos y el polvo por doquier, en cualquier momento llegaría mi enemigo, o su representación, seguí caminando y abrí una de las puertas, daba hacia otro salón, pero conociendo a mi enemigo es probable que tarde mucho en llegar a alguno de los dos.

Los pasillos parecían eternos, esperaba a dos personas posibles, a mi hermano o a aquel chico que una vez me salvó, Kohaku. Al fin llegue a una puerta que daba a un gran jardín, allí había un chico un año mas grande que yo, cortando flores, la trampa estaba lista y yo ya lo sabia, pero esta vez estaba preparada.

-¿Kohaku?- me acerqué con una gran sonrisa.

-Rin, hace tanto que no te veía- dijo acercándose con una mano atrás.

-Si, en verdad a sido mucho, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, podrías por favor decirme, donde están mis amigos- dije cambiando mi tono de voz y mi mirada.

-Vaya, pero si no eres nada tonta –dijo con una mirada fría y sin brillo en el rostro –si quieres saber eso, tendrás que matarme.

-No esperaba menos- dije sonriendo.

*fin del Rin pov*

Ahora si estaba metida en problemas, no sabia nada de Kouga o de Rin, era bastante peligroso, estaba sola en aquel gran salón lleno de fichas de ajedrez gigantes, casi me llegaban mas arriba de la cintura, en cuanto al piso parecía ser el tablero, en las paredes había toneladas de libros, era una biblioteca o eso parecía de lejos, no me gustaba estar sola, pero esta situación ya había sido prevista, al menos de mi parte, yo tenia la mochila mas grande, Kouga y Rin lo necesario en las suyas. Un ruido sonó detrás, me voltee rápidamente para encontrarme con un joven de cabello blanco, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¿Acaso esto era a lo que Rin se refería con _ten cuidado de Inuyasha?_

-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?- pregunte con algo de desconfianza.

-No mucho, ayudo a Kanna y esas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa sádica en su cara.

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas ayudando a Kanna? –la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi.

-¿Qué pasa Aome? Acaso ¿No te das cuanta de lo que pasa?- dijo acercándose lentamente- pero no me gusta matar a mis presas sin que puedan defenderse, así que toma- dijo entregándome una pequeña caja, no sabia si debería tomarla, pero al final lo hice.

-¿Qué es esto? –dije preocupada por su contenido.

-Recuerdas aquel día en el parque, pues recuerda lo que me dijiste- dijo con una cara seria.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, fue cuando nos conocimos hacia ya mucho, le estaba platicando de las cosas que me gustaban, entre ellas la arquería… ¡La arquería!, entonces esto debería ser un arco, lo abrí rápidamente, en efecto, era un arco rojo elegante que parecía ser muy antiguo, pero ¿Y las flechas?

-¿Dónde están las flechas? –le pregunté fríamente a Inuyasha.

Este puso una sonrisa torcida –Encuéntralas –

*Kouga pov*

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, aquella mujer que en el pasado no hizo mas que dejarme sufrir volvía a torturarme, así como alguna vez la ame tanto, ahora la odio más que nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue lo que alcance a decir entre susurros.

-Vengo por ti Kouga –dijo fríamente la mujer.

-¿Quién te envió? –no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían.

-He venido por mi cuenta, con ayuda de unos contactos –dijo sonriendo sádicamente –Tal parece que no quieres verme, pues entonces ¡Muere!

Vino a mí con un movimiento muy rápido, aun me acuerdo cuando entrenábamos juntos, no puedo creer que aquella dulce niña con la que crecí ahora trate de matarme.

-Inténtalo, pero no lo lograras –dije esquivándola.

No hubo palabras en lo que quedaba del ataque, cada uno hacia sus movimientos, ambos eran muy parecidos, ya que nos habían entrenado de la misma forma.

-No lograras vencerme Ayano –le grite en la cara.

-Eso esta por verse –

*fin del Kouga pov*

*Rin pov*

Sabia perfectamente que esto era una trampa que en algún momento acabaría son tener que dañarlo gravemente, yo no seria capaz de hacerle ningún daño a Kohaku, y ellos lo saben, pero él no es Kohaku y yo no estoy en todos mis sentidos ahora. Camino rápidamente en busca de Kohaku, es muy escurridizo, sabe como acechar a alguien, por eso tengo que poner más atención en lo que hago.

-Sal Kohaku –solo intento ganar tiempo, esto no debería durar mucho.

Escucho ruidos detrás mio, debe ser él, corro hacia unos arbustos que están cerca, estoy en desventaja, no tengo con que defenderme y él es un asesino experto, entonces veo un árbol, pero está lejos, no importa puedo llegar hasta él sin ningún problema al menos eso creo yo.

-Rin, ¿Qué pasa? –suena la voz de alguien a lo lejos, es una voz muy familiar, pero no es lo que él diría, deben estar agotados de recursos para usar así la voz de Sesshomaru.

_No debo dejar que me distraiga_ pienso y sigo adelante, el árbol está muy cerca, ya casi esta en mi alcance cuando…

-¿Qué pasa Rin? Habias dicho que me encontrarías –era Kohaku, con una guadaña en su mano.

La cara de horror en mi rostro no es suficiente, tengo que esquivarlo o será el fin para mi, no soy muy buena en artes marciales pero puedo intentarlo, golpeo sus dos piernas y hago que pierda el equilibrio, él se cae y yo aprovecho para alcanzar el árbol. Trepo rápidamente, una, dos, tres ramas ya estoy en la cima y dudo que Kohaku me alcance nunca fue bueno para estas cosas. Solo me queda esperar a que esto acabe _suerte Aome y Kouga_ pienso.

*Fin del Rin pov*

Sin flechas un arco no me sirve, solo me queda una salida viable correr. Inuyasha es muy hábil, tengo que correr si quiero salvar mi vida, entonces en una puerta veo una flecha pegada a la pared, creo que eso es útil y corro hacia ella, no seria buena idea usarla ahora, la guardo para después y continuo corriendo.

-Inuyasha, reacciona soy yo Aome- le grito lo mas fuerte que mis cansados pulmones me lo permiten.

Entonces una idea surge en mi mente, ¿y si aquel chico no fuera Inuyasha? es una idea muy tonta, pero no puedo despreciarla, lo pongo a prueba. Me freno de repente, tomo la flecha y apunto.

-Inuyasha, si eres tu dime ¿Te daré en el pecho? –dije sosteniendo firmemente la flecha.

Se quedo extrañado por la pregunta, después sonrió y contestó –Ke, Tu prefieres la cabeza Aome –listo, la respuesta estaba dicha, entonces solté el arco y le di precisamente en el pecho.

-Parece que te equivocaste- dije acercándome a su cuerpo.

*Kouga pov*

Ninguno de los dos habíamos logrados siquiera golpearnos, pero algo en el modo de pelea de Ayano resultaba distinto.

-¿Qué tienes Ayano, miedo? –dije tratando de encontrar la razón.

-No te fijes mucho en eso, mejor cuida tus movimientos –dijo al tiempo que lanzaba una patada a mi estomago.

Es verdad, me descuide y esta me alcanzo, pero necesitaba descubrir que hizo que Ayano se comportara así. Una imagen paso frente a mi cabeza estábamos en un lago, sentados observando el anochecer, después se volvió a borrar porque de nuevo me golpeo.

-Ayano –empecé a decir lentamente –luces diferente.

En eso un sonido aterrador empezó a consumir mis oídos, no podía escuchar bien y Ayano solo estaba riendo como una loca frenética, después perdió energía y simplemente cayo al suelo.

No sabia que hacer, así que me dirigí al salón principal donde habíamos quedado de vernos.

*Fin del Kouga pov*

*Rin pov*

En ese árbol me sentía segura, Kohaku me seguía buscando por lo bajo, no faltaba mucho para que este espectáculo terminara. De pronto un grito empezó a sonar, venia de Kohaku, ya había acabado y era tiempo de moverse, baje rápidamente del árbol y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Kohaku, lo tome firmemente de los hombros y lo golpee.

Así Kohaku cayo en mis brazos, bueno en realidad esa cosa cayo en mis brazos, desmayada, lo deje sobre unas hojas y me fui al salón principal.

*Fin del Rin pov*

Con "Inuyasha" fuera de combate me dirigí hacia el salón principal, allí quedamos en encontrarnos, no tarde mucho en llegar, ya estaba cerca cuando todo se dio, no tardo mucho en llegar Kouga y al final Rin, cada uno contamos lo que nos paso y así pudimos unir cabos sueltos, cuando ya todo nos había quedado mas claro las luces empezaron a fallar como antes y de repente una figura masculina apareció delante de nosotros, estaba al lado de Kanna, tenía una pinta muy fea, pero muy imponente.

-Bienvenidos –empezó a decir con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios –Primero que nada, felicidades por descubrir la trampa, pero temo que aun así, no podrán salir con vida.

-¿Quién eres? –gruño Kouga.

El sujeto lo vio de pies a cabeza después se rio por un corto tiempo y al final contesto.

-Me llamo Naraku –

Luces fuera.

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Qué piensan que va a pasar? ¿Les gustó el personaje de Ayano? si, no puse a Ayame, me gusta mas Ayano :3 bueno gracias por leer y ya saben que actualizo el viernes :')**

**Me podrian por favor decir lo que piensan en un review, ¿Alguno? gracias**

**se despide Hikari**


	5. La brújula y la foto

**La brujula y la foto**

Todos nos quedamos viendo hacia donde se encontraba Naraku, en su cara se veía reflejada la maldad y el egoísmo, sus ojos fríos que no revelaban emoción alguna, detestable eso era todo lo que se me venia a la mente cuando pensaba en él.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con nosotros? –Kouga estaba ardiendo en furia.

-Eso, lo sabrán en su debido momento –después se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-Espera –le grito Kouga desde atrás, Naraku solo volteo por encima del hombro –Aún tienes muchas preguntas por responder –dijo Kouga con posición de ataque.

-Kanna, encárgate –después se volteo y salió por la puerta que tenia detrás.

-A donde vas, esto no ha acabado –Kouga salió hacia donde se fue Naraku, saltando fácilmente s Kanna. Ahora solo estábamos Rin, Kanna y yo. La mirada de Kanna se veía triste, no sabia que esperar de ella.

-Lo siento –dijo apretando algo que traía en su mano.

Esto fue extraño, no sabía que paso, en menos de un segundo una explosión se dio lugar en medio de la habitación, salí disparada hacia atrás, la fuerza del impacto fue mayor a lo que podía resistir, pero aun así daría mi mejor esfuerzo. Me levanto con mucha pesadez, mi cuerpo tiene muchas heridas, el salón se nos vino abajo y es muy difícil mantenerse en pie, el brazo derecho esta sangrando, esto no debe seguir así por mucho tiempo, si no todos nuestros fines estarán perdidos, voy hacia unas ruinas con la mano izquierda en mi brazo, el cabello me cae a la cara, de repente miro al suelo, abro los ojos y me acuerdo de quien estaba conmigo _Rin_ –Rin, responde Rin –con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan la comienzo a llamar sin obtener una respuesta, busco algún rastro, sangre o quizá un pedazo de su ropa, pero no hay nada, es como si no hubiera estado allí en el momento de la explosión, me desespero, esto no es nada bueno, mientras el brazo sigue soltando sangre y por consecuencia yo me debilito. Alcanzo a ver a alguien, no puedo saber quien es pues veo todo borroso, ya esta decidido perderé tanta sangre que moriré.

-Aome, resiste Aome –es la voz de Kouga, sonrío ante esto, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos – ¿Estas bien Aome? – asentí con un gesto, entonces el vio la herida de mi brazo e hizo un gesto de no agradarle –No tienes porqué mentir –dijo arrancando un pedazo de su ropa para hacer un vendaje.

-Gracias –mustie por lo bajo, no me sentía bien, menos ahora que no sabia donde estaba Rin –donde está Rin –dije con todo lo que tenia de fuerzas, Kouga sonrió falsamente y me dijo que estaba bien, eso solo significaba que no era mucha verdad.

Salimos de loa trozos de la mansión, Kouga me llevaba entre brazos, no tenia mucha fuerza como para estar caminando por mi misma, había que estar muy atentos, cualquier movimiento en falso y el enemigo sabría nuestra ubicación. Kirara estaba aguardando nuestro regreso.

-Cuida de ella Kirara -dijo Kouga saliendo otra vez a la mansión.

*Kouga pov*

El estado de Aome no es bueno, además de que no esta Rin, por mi mente circulan muchas preguntas que no pueden ser respuestas por la razón, me desespero, no veo a Rin por ninguna parte, además de que Naraku se escapo, pienso en eso cuando veo a un hombre con el cabello plateado ahorcar a Rin.

-Rin –grito lleno de alegría por verla, pero muero de angustia por aquel sujeto que la tiene por el cuello. –Suelta a Rin bestia –aquella persona voltea hacia mi, me ve con indiferencia y le pasa a Rin a… no, Ayano.

-¿Qué haces con este sujeto Ayano? –no parece escucharme, ella sujeta Rin, no tiene intenciones de dejarla ir.

Un golpe me sorprende de repente, no reacciono a tiempo, aquel chico me golpeo en el estomago, no dejare que el me venza, respondo con otro a la misma altura, esta lucha no puede tardar mucho, cada gota de sangre que pierde Aome es una oportunidad mas para que muera, no dejare que esto pase.

-¿Quién eres? –le grito en espera de una respuesta que nunca llega. –Ayano suelta a esa niña –ella solo me ve de lo lejos y no habla, todo el mundo se ha quedado mudo. De pronto llega un auto con una mujer dentro de este, tiene en cabello negro y los ojos rojos, Ayano y el chico se paran ante su presencia, tiene un abanico en sus manos con el cual se cubre la cara.

-Naraku ha dicho que vuelvan, y que no se olviden de la pequeña –cierra la ventana tras la que estaba oculta.

No dejare que se lleven a Rin, antes mato a Ayano, no, no podría hacer eso, pero si herirla hasta que la suelte, me acerco rápidamente a ella sin que el chico se dé cuenta, tomo a Rin y me alejo de allí, lo ultimo que quiero es que salga herida.

*fin del Kouga pov*

Ahora mas que nunca necesito estar con él, quiero verlo antes de que pueda pasar lo peor, no le tengo miedo a morir, lo único que quiero es estar cerca de él, al recordar lo que paso simplemente me siento culpable; entonces noto una pequeña lengua en mi cara.

-Kirara, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto como si me fuera a responder, en vez de eso me maúlla, el vendaje ha funcionado hasta ahora, aunque ya esta muy manchado de sangre, Kouga, sonrío cuando me acuerdo de su cara.

Por un momento me permito olvidar lo que ha pasado, el cielo casi no tiene nubes, las hojas caen suavemente, todo parece… feliz. Pero hay una nube muy grande que tapa el sol, la calidez y mi felicidad, no puedo evitarlo y una lagrima cae por mi rostro, no he conseguido lo que buscaba y salí herida, también involucre a personas que no tenían que ver; la lágrima sigue ahí, mis penas siguen ahí, pero una persona me interrumpe la vista, tapa la nube junto con el sol, esta sonriendo y trae a una niña entre sus brazos.

-Kouga –susurro para mí, entonces me seco la lágrima y me dispongo a pararme.

-Esta bien Aome, no tienes que pararte – me sonríe y deja a Rin en el suelo.

Rin esta hecha bolita, enroscada en si misma, sujetando algo que no quiere soltar, la muevo para ver que despierte, esto me cuesta mucho trabajo pues el brazo aun me duele mucho, ella parece estar dormida susurra algo pero no logro comprenderlo, poco a poco se pone en una posición muy cómoda, algo le sobresale por su bolsillo, tiene una cadena y… y… ¡la brújula por la que habíamos ido! Así que no todo fue en vano, no quepo en mi propia felicidad, jalo suavemente la cadena, ahí esta, ha valido la pena, entonces Rin se mueve un poco y suelta lo que traía en la mano, lo recojo para que no se pierda, es una foto, ahí se ve a un gran señor, tiene porte y elegancia, el cabello plateado como Inuyasha, esta mirando fríamente a la cámara mientras tiene a Rin de la mano, y junto Rin esta un chico de cabello castaño, y ojos cafés, tiene una mirada triste, me pregunto quien será, pero Rin esta despertando y lo último que quiero es que me diga que la espío, dejo la foto a un lado y me acerco a ella.

-¿Estas bien Rin? –la emoción me gana y le doy un fuerte abrazo, esto no es bueno, me duele mucho el brazo, en verdad me preocupaba mucho lo que le pudiera pasar, pero ahora que ya esta bien me siento mas tranquila.

-S…si –responde con la voz quebrada, después la aparté de mí y le entregué la foto. Ella reacciona muy mal ante esto, se pone a llorar, al parecer esto le trae malos recuerdos.

Ahora es Kouga el que se le acerca, con un pañuelo le seca las lagrimas, él sabe lo que es perder a alguien querido, o al menos eso creo, hay que mejorar el ambiente y yo hago lo mejor que se me ocurre.

-¿Quién quiere comer algo? –saco de las provisiones una porción de galletas, eso siempre pone de buen humor, comemos alegremente, logramos olvidar por un momento nuestros problemas, entonces un dolor punzante recorre mi brazo, no lo soporto y me tiro al piso, preocupando a Kouga y Rin.

-¿Estas bien Aome? –Kouga me dice tratando de revisar el vendaje. Una mueca de dolor responde por mí.

-Esta bien, voy a revisarla –Rin corre hacia la herida, quita la venda con cuidado y… su cara no me agrada para nada, es una mueca entre asco y desesperación –no debimos esperar tanto – miro hacia el suelo –Kouga, necesitamos llevarla lo mas rápido a un hospital –hablaba mientras empacaba algunas cosas. –Tenemos que llegar antes de que pierda el brazo – la sola idea de perder el brazo fue suficiente para que me quedara petrificada, hasta que Kouga me tomo nuevamente en brazos y salió corriendo seguido por Rin.

-No dejes que cierre los ojos –advertía Rin.

-No pienso hacerlo –dijo Kouga mirando al frente.

La situación era difícil, estábamos en tiempos de guerra, en medio de ciudades despobladas y sin alguien que nos pudiera ayudar, las horas pasaban muy rápido, yo hacia todo lo que podía para seguir despierta, Kouga y Rin empezaban a cansarse, parecía que todo iba mal. De pronto frente a nosotros apareció una figura femenina, se veía que era joven.

-Espere un momento por favor –Rin corrió hacia donde ella se encontraba – Necesitamos su ayuda.

La joven volteo a verla por un momento, no era común ver a alguien en estos tiempos.

-¿En que te puedo ayudar? –sonrió dulcemente.

Los ojos de Rin se tornaron vidriosos, señalo hacia donde estaba Kouga junto conmigo, la señorita se acercó a paso seguro, lo primero que le llamo la atención fue el vendaje, que después de quitar le impresiono bastante lo que vio, se llevo una mano a la cara sin poder decir nada.

-Necesito agua y medicinas –dijo sin rodeos.

-¿Dónde las podemos encontrar? –la voz de Kouga sonaba decidida.

-Cerca hay un hospital, pero hay que tener cuidado, esta casi en ruinas –

–Entonces espérenos aquí –dijo Kouga dándose la vuelta

-No te da tiempo de ir y venir, si quieres que su brazo se salve tienes que llevarla ahora –su mirada decidida y fría decía que era una buena persona.

Yo ya casi no sentía el brazo, pero un punzante dolor lo atravesaba, Kouga había caminado sin parar, ahora me sentía culpable.

-solo resiste un poco mas Aome –dijo sosteniéndome.

Llegamos al hospital, era verdad lo que dijo la señorita, el lugar estaba casi en ruinas, me pusieron en una cama de emergencia, la señorita paso por varios pasillos buscando lo que necesitaba, hasta que lo encontró.

-Ahora necesito que ustedes me ayuden –dijo señalando a Rin y Kouga, ellos aceptaron y se prepararon.

Quito la venda que ya no servía con mucho cuidado, después lavo la herida, hasta ahora no había podido notar lo mal que estaba, la carne se hinchó mucho, además de que la herida casi llegaba al hueso, el dolor aumento, y no pude evitar lanzar un pequeño grito.

-No hay otra opción –alcance a ver como la señorita ponía una inyección en mi brazo –es anestesia, así que no sentirás nada.

Yo solo veía como trabajaban, la señorita parecía ser una profesional, un pedazo de carne abandono mi cuerpo, pero el brazo ya estaba fuera de peligro, solo quedaba recuperarse. Un nuevo vendaje me acompaño, y la sensación de que este estaba limpio me dejo contenta.

-Muchas gracias señorita –le dije a quien me había curado con una gran sonrisa.

-Es Kikyo, me puedes decir así –después examino el vendaje –Tienes que cuidarlo y no esforzar mucho el brazo.

-Si – nos quedamos sentadas un rato, hablando de unas cosas, sin ningún tema en particular, después dijo que se tenia que ir y así lo hizo se fue. Kouga se acercó a mí

-Vas a tener que tener mas cuidado –dijo sin mirarme, yo asentí –En vedad me preocupaste mucho Aome –dijo aun sin mirarme, un leve rubor se apodero de mis mejillas -¿Qué dice la brújula? –dijo cambiando el tema.

-Es verdad –saque la brújula de mi bolsillo, busque cualquier indicio de lo que decía, pero no vi nada, Kouga la tomo en sus manos, abrió la tapa por detrás y me entrego el papel.

Después de leerlo me lleve una mano a la boca, impresionada por lo que el papel decía, simplemente no podía creerlo.

* * *

**Cae el telon**


	6. el monje libidinoso y el Lord del Oeste

Volví a leer cada palabra con mucho detalle, ¿Estaba hablando en serio, o era una broma de Inuyasha? Quizá tenía un mensaje oculto o algo, con alguna tinta. Termine por rendirme y pasarle el papel a Kouga para que lo leyera. Su cara cambio a una más seria, estaba conmigo, Inuyasha no podía estar hablando en serio, si era así, era un juego bastante sucio.

Kouga empezó a leer para todos:

_Querida Aome, a estas alturas ya te has de haber encontrado con Naraku, permíteme informarte que él es mi principal dolor de cabeza y la causa por la cual estoy preso, más sin embargo necesito pedirte un favor de mi parte, no caigas en su sucia trampa, quien te ha atacado no era yo, quieras creerme o no han desarrollado la tecnología necesaria para que una persona pueda ser digamos duplicada, son máquinas que están diseñadas para poner a las personas en contra de otras, te tienen más vigilada de lo que piensas, saben de tu compañía y de tu misión, ahora mismo te encuentras siendo vigilada por los dos bandos, no me preguntes por cómo se esto porque no podría explicarte._

_Ahora te daré las siguientes indicaciones, Naraku se esconde en una cueva, necesito que te metas allí con mucho sigilo, tal vez el ahora mismo sepa que vas para allá, es por eso, que no debes de dejar que te vea, necesito que le quites unos pequeños fragmentos de algo que parece una perla, esa es la fuente de su energía, si quieres evitar que te descubra tendrás que aceptar la ayuda de un monje libidinoso._

_Su ubicación aun es un poco desconocida para mí, pero en cuanto lo sepa te lo hare saber, por cierto dirígete a las tierras del Lord del Oeste._

_Posdata: salúdame a la señorita Kikyo y cuida tu brazo._

De pronto tuve la sensación de estar siendo observada por todas partes, era simplemente impensable que Inuyasha supiera lo que me acababa de pasar, y más importante aún, que lograra ponerlo en una nota, a menos que… ¡no!

-Kouga –empecé a decir un poco lento, -¿tú crees que Inuyasha podría…?

-No Aome, no creo que eso sea posible.

Una pequeña voz interrumpió nuestra plática -¿Por qué no? –era Rin que jugaba a un lado con kirara, a veces era muy silenciosa, demasiado…

-¿Por qué lo crees así Rin? –

-Es simple, pero para saberlo primero necesitas hacer lo que te ha dicho en la carta –

-Entonces creo que partiremos a las tierras del Lord del oeste.

Los preparativos estaban casi listos, por suerte en el hospital había más que solo medicinas, así que pudimos reabastecernos. La que se veía principalmente emocionada por el viaje era Rin, no dejaba de saltar y jugar por todas partes, yo todavía no podía mover mi brazo, además no estaba segura de que planeaba Inuyasha, las tierras del lord del oeste estaban dominadas por las tropas enemigas, era prácticamente imposible entrar, el comandante Taisho era quien reinaba en esos lugares, además de que se decían varios rumores sobre él, pero yo jamás llegue a verlo.

-¿crees que será buena idea llevar a Rin? –Le pregunte a Kouga, pues no creía que sería bueno para ella estar en esos territorios.

-No tenemos otra alternativa, ¿A dónde podríamos dejarla? –su lógica me aplasto.

-Pues es verdad, pero va a ser muy difícil entrar al territorio del señor Sesshomaru Taisho, además de que no entendí la carta de Inuyasha –

-Es verdad, déjame verla otra vez.

Saque la carta de mi bolsillo y se la entregue a Kouga, quizá el vería algo que yo no.

-Creo que en las tierras del Lord del oeste hay una pista o algo parecido –

-Ese no es el problema, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?-

-Camuflajeandose señorita Aome – me voltee para ver de quien provenía la voz, pues no era la pequeña e infantil voz de Rin.

Cuando voltee me encontré con un hombre que no se veía mucho más grande que yo, tenía el cabello negro que le caía en la cara pero no mucho, unos ojos azules claro que dejaban ver el brillo de la poca vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo de la astucia, _perfecto para Sango_ pensé para mis adentros.

Kouga hizo un gesto con el brazo poniéndome detrás de él -¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?

-O disculpe mi intromisión –se acercó hacia nosotros –mi nombre es Miroku, vengo de parte del novio de ella –cuando me señalo, ante este gesto por un momento los ojos de Kouga se impregnaron de tristeza, pero yo no pude sino reaccionar con sobresalto.

-¿Qué paso con Inuyasha? ¿Dónde está? –mi tono de voz sonaba preocupado, no me diablo cuenta de que le hacía daño a Kouga. De pronto sentí una mano deslizándose por una zona indebida, le implante una buena bofetada a aquel _monje libidinoso _que no sabía respetar.

-Lo siento señorita, es…mi mano maldita –dijo tartamudeando aquel monje, me sorprendió mucho que Kouga no reaccionara.

-Yo… yo tengo que salir un momento –dijo Kouga saliendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-No espera Kouga, no me dejes sola con este monje –dije corriendo detrás de él, y tomando su mano.

-Señorita, eso me ofende –

Kouga volteo un momento, parecía que había salido de sus pensamientos -Discúlpame Ayano, tengo que irme –

Solté su mano inmediatamente, su actitud me desconcertaba, pero me dolió que me confundiera con Ayano.

-Disculpe por interrumpir, pero necesito hablar con usted –hablo aquel monje.

-S- sí, vamos –aun no me reponía.

Volvimos por sobre nuestros pasos, allí nos sentamos y Miroku empezó a hablar –Para adentrarse en las tierras del Lord del Oeste, tiene que ganar poder y jerarquía, primero va a entrar como un cabo de la resistencia, necesita una historia donde pueda meter a Rin y a Kouga. Además tenemos que trabajar con su imagen, creo que su imagen se ve muy dulce, necesitamos algo que diga que usted es una guerrera, que no le tiene miedo a nada.

-¿Entonces tengo que fingir ser alguien que no soy?

-Precisamente señorita Aome – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa muy malévola. –Tenga señorita, esto es lo que deberá usar, iré a hablar con los demás si me necesita –me entrego una bolsa con un paquete adentro, después hizo una reverencia y salió.

Abrí el paquete, dentro de él estaba un traje perfectamente bien planchado, de un color café claro, y con algunas insignias, también venían unas botas de montaña y una gorra, una liga para el cabello y un cepillo, creo que ya sé que significa.

Rápidamente me cambie de ropa, me amarre el cabello en una cola de caballo alta y me puse la gorra, después salí de la tienda. Me encontré con Kouga y Rin cambiados, Kouga tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás y portaba un uniforme similar al mío, pero tenía la vista perdida en algún punto. Pero Rin estaba vestida distinto, tenía la ropa quemada y su cabello despenado, no parecía ella.

-Bueno, creo que ahora están listos, solo necesitan una historia, ya se, tú serás la comandante Higurashi, tenías a tu cargo a la madre de esta niña, pero ella al igual que toda tu tropa fueron emboscados, y tu lograste salir junto con su madre, quien poco después murió y te la dejo a cargo. –Se volteo hacia Rin –Creo que tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que tienes que hacer – le sonrió y fue hacia Kouga, a quien claramente no le hablo de primer recurso, se ajustó el guante que tenía en la mano y le dio una muy acomodada bofetada.

-¿Qué paso? –Kouga parecía no estar muy atento a su entorno.

-Necesito que pongas la mayor atención posible, lo más probable es que Naraku ya sepa de nuestro plan y tu estas aquí pensando en tu vida pasada –El monje Miroku había subido el tono de voz –Después se aclaró la garganta –Tu eres el cabo Wolf, tu tropa fue destruida por los aliados, y a ti te dispararon en la pierna izquierda, ahora lo demás depende de ustedes, a cualquier rastro de duda por ustedes serán decapitados enfrente de todos, les deseo buena suerte –y diciendo esto se alejó por el sendero.

Caminamos durante tres días y tres noches, faltaba poco para llegar al territorio del Lord del Oeste estaba cada vez mas cerca, pero algo me decía que estábamos yendo hacia un lugar que no debíamos..

Hola, tanto tiempo sin leernos hjaja bueno ya saben mas vale tarde que nunca, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho


	7. Lagimas que sanan

_**hola a todos, etto... siento no haber subido, pero pues a saben como es la vida, bueno espero que este capitulo les guste, y que me digan lo que piensan, gracias por leer**_

* * *

_**Lagrimas que sanan**_

Kouga mantenía el mismo estado, era verdaderamente desesperante verlo así, ahora lo único que quería era darle una bofetada en la cara y decirle que cual era su problema, pero no creo que esa sería la mejor situación ahora, menos cuando estábamos tan cerca de llegar a las tierras del Lord del oeste.

-Aome, tengo hambre, podríamos pararnos a descansar un rato por favor – Rin parecía cansada, a pesar de que ella parecía ser la que más dormía, pero quizá algo más tenía en mente.

-Claro, ¿Te parece bien Kouga? – hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreírle y esperar por fin una buena respuesta.

-A – al parecer ni siquiera me escucho – A, mañana.

-Pero yo tengo hambre hoy – Se quejó Rin sin siquiera entender.

-Está bien Rin, vamos a comer ahora y mañana llegaremos – debo admitir que yo también tenía hambre.

-¡Sí! –Aquel grito de felicidad era lo más animado hasta ahora.

El resto de la tarde me pase cocinando, tal vez esa no era mi mejor área, pero no lo hacía tan mal, ¿o sí? Kouga no comía, solo contemplaba su plato, lleno de dolorosos recuerdos, ahora si me preocupaba su estado.

-Creo que si seguimos al paso que vamos llegaremos mañana por la mañana, así que es mejor descansar por hoy –Nadie dijo nada por el resto de la noche, solo estaba yo con mis pensamientos, ahora no quería esa compañía .

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kouga se comporta así? ¿Sera acaso por esa chica?... como se llamaba, ¿Ayame? No me parece que es Ayano, me pregunto que habrá pasado entre ellos dos. Luego esta Rin, ¿Quién era la persona de la foto? ¿Por qué Rin siempre actua así? Si tan siquiera lograra entenderla un poco, parece que todos aquí tenemos una dolorosa y larga historia sellada con una llave perdida en algún lugar; debo hacer reaccionar a Kouga, no tengo la menor idea decomo lo lograre, pero estoy segura de que puedo hacerlo, no puede estar en ese estado, podría echar a perder todo, la historia en realidad no suena muy convincente, pero no creo que el gran Lord del Oeste se presente ante nosotros, bueno ahora solo queda esperar para ver que va a pasar. _

Después de eso, Morfeo se apoderó de mi ser.

La mañana siguiente era mas fría de lo común, supongo que debio ser muy temprano, casi no pude conciliar el sueño, tuve una pesadilla, estaba yo sola en medio de la nada, estaba realmente muy oscuro, de pronto una persona aparece por el este, no logro ver bien su cara, trato de acercarme a aquel ser, pero mientras mas me acerco, este se aleja cada vez mas, trato de seguirlo, estoy corriendo sin darme cuenta, es muy rápido, si tan solo lograra ver su cara. Un grito se oyo detrás de mi, -Aome- alguien me llama, es la voz de…de… me despierto sudando frio.

Por el frio que hace busco otra cosa para taparme, nadie esta despierto, solo yo, no voy a interrumpir su sueño, quizá ellos si logren soñar bonito…

*Kouga pov*

Anoche fue uno de los peores momentos de mi exsistencia, todos los días trato de mantenerme alejado de Aome, no quiero encariñarme con ella para luego perderla, tal como pasó con ella… mi actitud la ha desconcertado, pero aun así sonríe, debe ser muy fuerte, ahora recuerdo, yo, yo estaba soñando.

*Flash back*

Me encuentro en el jardín de mi casa, la mansión de los lobos como lo llaman otros, quien esta a mi lado es… Ayano, sonriendo como siempre, todo parece tranquilo, su sonrisa, jamas vere algo tan hermoso, bueno tal vez si, de repente el cielo se tiñe de rojo, los aviones empiezan a abundar por el cielo, no, ¿Por qué ahora? Un señor nos viene a avisar que tenemos que correr, Ayano, quiero tomarla en brazos y salir corriendo, pero ella, ella no esta…

*Fin del flash back*

Uno de los peores sueños, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es simplemente que puede que sea verdad, pero no puedo seguir asi, mi actitud solo no sirve para la dinámica del grupo, me pregunto si Aome esta despierta, tal vez perdi a ayano, pero…. No Kouga en que piensas, no debes encaiñarte con ella, eso no es bueno para nadie… pero sigo queriendo saber si Aome esta despierta.

-tss, Aome ¿Estas despierta? –Susurro por si no es asi.

Se tarda en contestarme –Si –suena como si acabara de despertarse de una pesadilla.

-¿Qué tienes Aome? –no suena bien, y yo quiero ser un consuelo.

-¿Yo?, yo nada –ahora suena molesta, no entiendo a las mujeres y sus cambios de hormonas.

-¿Qué pasa Aome?

-Ya te dije que conmigo nada, eres tu quien se comporta extraño

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Me descubrió y tendre que decir toda la verdad.

-¿Qué tienes Kouga? ¿Por qué actuas asi?

-Aome, si te contara mi historia ¿me contarias la tuya?

*Fin del Kouga pov*

*Rin pov*

Estos dos no se callan, no entienden que es muy temprano y que uno quiere dormir, bueno vamos a ver que tanto dicen

*Fin del Rin pov*

La voz de Kouga empezó a temblar, creo que lo que estaba a punto de decirme le dolía mucho, tal vez no debí obligarlo a hablar, pero eso es mejor a que siga guardando todas sus penas.

-Veras Aome, no se si ya te habia mencionado que yo vengo de una familia que es… bueno era muy importante; desde pequeño creci con la idea del compromiso y el lazo de familias, bueno pues la prometida que me tenían destinada era…Ayano, los compromisos eran monótonos, y a mi me aburrían mucho, decidí salir a explorar el mundo, pero mis padres no estaban de acuerdo, ya se, suena muy clásico, pero eso fue lo que paso. A Ayano no le gustaba que me fuera a ir, temia lo peor, pero yo soy un caballero, y guardare mi promesa, bueno al menos eso pensaba - Kouga se detuvo un momento en su relato, cada vez que escuchaba el relato de alguien mas, me venían a la mente muchas cosas, cada vez esta historia se enredaba mas…

-Despues de todo no pude salir, y me quede aburrido y esperando que me presentaran a mi prometida, pasaron solo unas semanas antes de que mi padre me dijera que se acercaba el día para conocer a la misteriosa Ayano, la verdad no me interesaba mucho, pensé que seria la típica niña mimada que solo piensa en si misma y que es la niña de papá, no pude estar mas equivocado, la vi, y me enamore –inexplicablemente estas palabras entraron directo a mi corazón, y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa triste se dibujo en mi cara –

-¿Cómo describirías a Ayano? – por que pregunto si no quiero saber la respuesta.

-Pues, la primera vez que la vi, tenia unos grandes ojos cafes, una sonrisa penosa y una mirada que simplemente hacia que te derritieras por verla sonreir. –Mientras decía esto, Kouga mantenía una sonrisa, una sonrisa que me deprimia –pero, pero su actitud, ella era muy frágil, pero tenia un espíritu muy fuerte, siempre estaba sonriendo y su risa, su risa era casi perfecta. Pero… -la sombra en su rostro se hizo presente –pero un terrible dia, estábamos tomando un pequeño almuerzo en el jardín, cuando las naves empezaron a bombardear en el cielo, las bombas caian sin razón alguna, un señor llego y nos pidió que saliéramos, Ayano iba junto a mi, de pronto llego su padre y… -

-Aome, tengo sueño podrían dejar de hablar – la voz infantil de Rin interrumpio el relato.

-Claro que si Rin, mañana será un dia pesado, hay que descansar. –sonrisa falsa, algo me decía que no era ese el motivo por el cual Rin quería que no hablaramos.

-Por favor, no quiero escuchar mas cosas tristes –se escucho decir a Rin por lo bajo.

En realidad solo falaban unas pocas horas para que amaneciera, no pude dormir mucho, pero como soy una amante del sueño, pude dormir un poco.

_**sabes no me he curado, el amor es una enfermedad en un mundo donde lo único normal es el odio**_

* * *

_** bueno ¿Qué tal? esperaban mas o que paso espero que me lo digan **_


End file.
